Horrible Kids
by niki230
Summary: "Entonces se sentó junto a su compañero, con el pensamiento en su cabeza, con el deseo de verlos a todos ellos muertos." Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lll nunca fue el mejor prototipo de vikingo. Eso hasta él mismo lo sabía. Su propio nombre lo mostraba porque Hiccup era el nombre otorgado la persona más débil de su clan. Adv: Dark!Hiccup. Leve Toothcup
1. Chapter 1

**Horrible Kids**

 _Niños horribles_

 _¿Verán lo que han hecho?_

 _Fue su ignorancia lo que formó una bestia con su ingenio._

 _Imaginen esto, él era sólo un niño,_

 _Sin saber por dónde empezar_

 _Vestido con las prendas equivocadas,_

 _Siguiendo las modas equivocadas._

 _Perseguido por todas las cosas que hizo_

 _Imaginen esto, él estaba completamente solo,_

 _Sin un amigo al cual llamar propio._

 **Horrible Kids –Set it off**

Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lll nunca fue el mejor prototipo de vikingo. Eso hasta él mismo lo sabía. Es más, su propio nombre era una humillación, porque Hiccup era el nombre que se le ponía a la persona más débil de su clan; y él, bueno, él era sin duda el más débil de toda la isla. Sin embargo ¿acaso era eso una excusa para ser tratado como basura? ¿Acaso era eso excusa para tratarlo como si ni siquiera fuese humano? Además ¿por qué sólo iban detrás de él? ¿No pudieron elegir otra víctima?

Nadie, ni siquiera Gobber el Rudo (el único vikingo al que podría considerar lo más cercano a una familia, o al menos el único que tenía su confianza) sabía todo el rencor que se iba acumulando en su interior. Porque, claro, ¿quién pensaría que el ingenuo y torpe Hiccup, con su sonrisa inocente y actitud algo torpe, llegaría a albergar sentimientos de ese tipo?

Y no es que todos fuesen malos con él, no. Muchos de la aldea simplemente se conformaban con lanzarle miradas de decepción, desprecio y, en algunos casos, lástima. El último caso generalmente provocado por el hecho de que nunca hubiera conocido a su madre, o por el simple hecho de ser quien era. Vamos, que ni los de su edad le querían.

Todavía podía recordar todas y cada una de las burlas de Snotlout, su estúpido y fornido primo, y las humillaciones descaradas que este le hacía pasar enfrente de Astrid. Su único consuelo era, quizá, que la rubia parecía tener el interés por el pelinegro en números negativos. Pero, incluso la hermosa rubia que antes había sido la principal protagonista de todas sus fantasías y la que estaba en un pedestal para él, había pasado a ser parte de la lista de personas que comenzaba a detestar. Después de todo, no era tan estúpido ni masoquista como para seguir fantaseando cosas imposibles con alguien que sólo le lanzaba miradas llenas de desprecio y desdén junto a uno que otro comentario mordaz sobre su estatus social "inmerecido". ¿Acaso él había pedido ser hijo del jefe? Además, estaba seguro que en unos años, su derecho de ser jefe le sería arrebatado por alguno de sus compañeros en algún duelo fácil y sería desterrado, convirtiéndose en un perfecto aperitivo de dragón al que nadie extrañaría. Es más, estaba seguro de que incluso celebrarían su partidas igual o más que cuando su padre mataba a un dragón junto a los demás guerreros.

Después estaban los gemelos Thorston, ese par que sólo eran dos cuerpos y medio cerebro.* Si bien eran más fuertes que él y poseían más sangre de guerrero, nadie podía negarle que él les ganaba en inteligencia y astucia. Porque, no era arrogante ni nada parecido (en realidad, era todo lo contrario), pero hasta él sabía aceptar sus cualidades sin llegar a ser presuntuoso o altanero.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Fishlegs. Debía admitir que era el único de todos sus "compañeros" que no le desagradaba. Es decir, era molestado igual que él por los demás (aunque menos, muchos menos) y, además, era el único que sólo se conformaba a mirarlo con lástima y, quizá, empatía.

Y al final de la lista estaba su padre, Stoick el Vasto; después de todo, gran parte de sus inseguridades son culpa de jefe de Berk, con sus expectativas de hijo perfecto y sus ideales de cómo debería ser un verdadero vikingo, junto con todos los años de críticas y falta de amor paternal. Así como su exceso de sobreprotección justificada únicamente por su enclenque aspecto. Sin embargo, podría decir que a pesar de todo le ama. Es decir, es su padre después de todo e hizo lo que pudo para criarle sin la ayuda de su madre. Y si no lo amara, tampoco se esforzaría tanto por cumplir todos los ideales de Stoick el Vasto. Tanto como podía considerando que era demasiado Hiccup para el gusto de su padre. No obstante, para nadie era un secreto que el jefe de la tribu se avergonzaba de su vástago. Ni siquiera para él. ¡No era su jodida culpa ser un pescado parlanchín y no un vikingo extra grande, de brazos fuertes, agallas y gloria!

Para nadie es un misterio la gran cantidad de motivos que Hiccup Horrendus Haddock lll tenía para odiar a los miembros de su aldea. Pero, él sólo había llegado a experimentar ese abrasador y corrosivo sentimiento hacia los aspirantes a matar su primer dragón. Fue ese mismo sentimiento el que lo impulsó a querer hacer lo mismo con esas misteriosas y peligrosas criaturas. Pero no sólo eso, no. Él debía ser el primero de los 6 en lograrlo, y no a cualquier dragón, debía ser un Furia Nocturna.

Estaba decidido, su meta a partir de ese día iba a ser matar al dragón que le permitiera, por fin, ganarse el lugar que se merecía en su aldea como hijo del jefe y el que le serviría para dejar a todos con la boca cerrada respecto a su persona de una vez por todas. Nadie volvería a subestimar a Hiccup.

Entonces el día llegó. Estaban en medio de una de las tantas redadas de dragones cuando lo vio a lo lejos. No había forma de equivocarse a pesar de la total oscuridad. Era un Furia Nocturna. Sólo ese dragón era capaz de atacar sin ser visto y de escupir plasma.

No lo pensó dos veces. Ni tampoco se detuvo a pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Simplemente apuntó con el cañón de redes que había llevado consigo y disparó.

En aquel momento pasó lo más asombroso que le habría pasado a un Hiccup en sus 15 años de vida: atinó a la primera. Había logrado derribar a un Furia Nocturna. Había sido el _primero_ en derribar a una bestia tan temida como esa. Pero, cuando creyó que al fin sería aceptado, que al fin todos esos idiotas se tragarían sus palabras; tenía que aparecerse ese estúpido Pesadilla Monstruosa. Sí, todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Lo demás ya era historia, corrió del dragón por toda la aldea, todo se incendió y, bueno, fue salvado por su papá. Todo era tan Hiccup que hasta él mismo debía decir que sus habilidades para arruinar las cosas eran insuperables.

—Pero, papá, le di. Le di a un Furia Nocturna ¡Juro que le di! Estaban ocupados y tuve un tiro libre— intentó decir, cuando su padre se lo llevó a rastras de la escena. ¿Por qué su padre no le creía? No ¿por qué _nadie_ le creía? ¡Ni siquiera Gobber! No quería aceptarlo, pero eso sólo le hizo sentir una mezcla entre tristeza, ira, impotencia y dolor. Sobre todo dolor. ¿Tanto le subestimaban?— Cayó cerca de Punta Cuervo, vamos a buscarlo para que-

— ¡Basta! Ya basta.— La voz de su padre le interrumpió. Entonces lo supo, no le darían siquiera la oportunidad de probar la veracidad de sus palabras.—Siempre que pones un pie fuera se desata el desastre. ¿No ves que tengo mayores problemas? El invierno se acerca y…

Luego del inicio simplemente se desconectó de la cháchara de su padre. ¿Qué siempre desataba el desastre? El peor incidente que había causado fue cuando tenía menos de 10 años. La mayoría de veces solamente era inculpado. Aunque, aceptaba que era su culpa no intentar siquiera defenderse. Pero, ya había mostrado que nunca le creían. ¿De qué valía la pena intentar?

—Aquí entre nos, al pueblo le hace falta menos alimento ¿No crees?— Intentó bromear. Sabía lo molesto que estaba su padre con él, pero el comentario mordaz simplemente escapó de sus labios. La pelea siguió, hasta que un comentario de su padre verdaderamente le afectó. ¿Qué no era un cazador de dragones? ¡Acababa de derribar a un Furia Nocturna él solo! Claro que, luego apareció el dragón rojo y todo lo demás, pero eso ya era tema aparte.

Bufó de forma disimulada al ver a Snotlout y los demás. Como era de esperarse, los comentarios burlescos no se hicieron esperar y él sólo pudo responder con sarcasmo antes de seguir su camino. Sonriendo al escuchar como Gobber le aba un golpe en la cabeza a su no tan querido primo.

Luego vino la conversación con el antes mencionado vikingo rubio. Por lo que, sólo respondió con más sarcasmo al sermón del hombre que casi podría llamar "mamá".

— ¡Pero él nunca escucha! Y cuando lo hace, tiene ese tono perpetuo de enojo. —Se quejó. Entonces empezó a imitar a su padre con la voz más potente que pudo lograr.—¡Disculpe moza, creo que me trajo al vástago equivocado! Yo pedí un niño extra grande con brazos fuertes, agallas y gloria de guarnición. ¿Y esto? ¡Esto es un pescado parlanchín!

—Lo ves desde el ángulo equivocado. No es como te ves por fuera, es lo de adentro lo que no resiste.— Y aquí venía Gobber, con su falta de habilidad en dar consejos o animar a alguien. Al menos, la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Gracias por recordármelo.— Respondió, con su típico exceso de sarcasmo.

—El punto es: deja de esforzarte tanto en ser alguien que no eres.— Y tenía que ser ese, precisamente ese consejo, el primero bueno del rubio.

—Solo quiero ser uno de ustedes.— Admitió, con más tristeza en su voz de la que quería mostrar. Tristeza que sólo dejaba salir cuando estaba con Gobber. Estaba seguro de que ese vikingo era más visto por él como su padre, que el propio Stoick el Vasto.

Suspiró, saliendo rápidamente por la parte trasera de la casa. Estaba decidido. Encontraría al Furia Nocturna, se ganaría el respeto de su gente y le demostraría a todos lo que valía.

Ya no buscaba aceptación, ahora quería que se tragaran sus palabras, que se arrepintieran de todas esas veces que lo menospreciaron, lo molestaron, insultaron y subestimaron. Haría que mordieran sus lenguas de la vergüenza y se reiría en sus caras.

Llevó buscando un poco más de una hora, maldiciendo en vos baja su suerte. ¿Por qué los dioses le odiaban?

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando se golpeó el rostro con una rama. La rama de un árbol semidestruido, que formaba parte de un camino de árboles partidos y caídos. Dudó unos momentos y guardó la libreta que llevaba consigo dentro de su chaleco. Bien, no tenía nada que perder.

Siguió el sendero de destrucción, hasta que ahogó un grito. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba un dragón negro atrapado en una red. Ahí, frente a él, se encontraba un Furia Nocturna.

Sacó una daga y se acercó, aun sin poder creerlo. Inspeccionó el cuerpo inconsciente de la magnífica bestia derribada. Era muy diferente a lo que había creído. La verdad se esperaba algo más grande y aterrador y, sin embargo, esta criatura se veía hermosa a su manera. Sin quitar lo peligroso, claro.

Bien, sólo debía llevarlo a la aldea y todo cambiaría. O eso tenía pensado hacer cuando el dragón frente a él se removió de golpe, haciéndole retroceder y apuntar con su daga (que la verdad sería completamente inútil en otras circunstancias).

Tragó saliva y dio unos pasos cerca del ser necroso, cuando esté abrió los ojos de golpe y le miró, con sus rasgadas pupilas tan delgadas que casi parecían inexistentes en esos enormes ojos verde tóxico.

Tragó saliva de nuevo y le devolvió la mirada, intentando no temblar.

—Te voy a matar, dragón.— susurró, apuntando con su daga como si fuese a dar una puñalada.— Te voy a matar y le llevaré tu corazón a mi padre…

Jadeó, intentando que sus movimientos no temblaran.

—Soy un vikingo—Dijo. Aunque, era más para auto convencerse de lo que haría que para otra cosa.— ¡Soy un vikingo!

La criatura hizo un sonido similar a un gemido y él, por su parte, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo que venía.

Fue entonces que no pudo resistirlo y abrió uno de sus ojos, observando al dragón quien le devolvió la mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y recostar su cabeza en el césped. No era tonto, captó el mensaje. La criatura estaba dispuesta a afrontar su destino a manos de un patético verdugo como lo era él.

Luchó contra sus impulsos, dispuesto a seguir con lo que tenía planeado dese mucho antes. Pero, simplemente no lo logró. Hubo algo en esa mirada verdosa que, por más extraño que sonase, lo cautivó. Hubo ese no-sé-qué que produjo que se viera reflejado en los ojos del dragón. No pudo evitar ver en ese animal un alma incomprendida, solitaria, incluso podría atreverse a decir que perdida, igual que la suya.

—Yo hice esto— Musitó, con un dolor en su voz que no se esperó. La verdad, era un giro bastante inesperado que algo que horas antes le había producido el mayor orgullo de su vida, ahora no produjera más que un extraño vacío en su interior. Una sensación de arrepentimiento tan fuerte que sentía su estomago querer subirle a la garganta.

Miró a su acompañante una última vez, antes morder su labio inferior y comenzar a cortar de forma rápida las cuerdas que lo tenían preso.

El rugido del dragón apenas y pudo alertarle de lo que pasó después. No pudo reaccionar, ni siquiera parpadear, cuando ya tenía al enorme monstruo encima suyo, aprisionándolo contra el suelo con sus enorme patas.

Su respiración se agitó, casi como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de asma (aunque no era asmático) y apretó fuertemente los parpados. Estaba listo, al igual que el Furia Nocturna momentos atrás, a aceptar lo que venía.

Abrió los ojos, mirando por lo que pensó que sería la última vez, esos hermosos y aterradores orbes, que sólo le transmitían ira en esos momentos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el imponente ser sólo lanzó un gran rugido contra su rostro, antes de irse rápidamente del lugar.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a volver a la aldea, cuando no pudo más. Sus piernas flaquearon y él, bueno, él cayó desmayado al suelo.

Creyó que las cosas estarían mejor al volver a su casa. Pero, no. Su mala suerte parecía querer acompañarlo un poco más. Su padre estaba frente a él.

Como siempre tuvieron una incómoda conversación y su padre le dijo que iría a entrenar con los demás para ser un cazador de dragones. ¿Qué tan genial era eso? Le permitían aprender a matar dragones, justo cuando probó que era incapaz de hacerlo.

Intentó expresarle a su padre su punto, sin éxito.

—Solo necesitas un poco menos de esto.

—Acabas de señalarme completo.— Siseó, rodando los ojos.

Su conversación incómoda sólo se hizo peor, hasta que su padre decidió marcharse de una vez.

—Entrena duro.— dijo— Volveré… Tal vez.

—Y yo estaré aquí, tal vez.— respondió, mirándolo tomar sus cosas e irse.

Hizo una mueca cuando su padre salió de la casa, y decidió irse a su cuarto. Lo mejor sería descansar. Ya mañana se preocuparía por el asunto del entrenamiento y los dragones.

Esa noche no pudo evitar pensar en unos hermosos ojos verdes y un imponente dragón necroso antes de caer dormido.

El entrenamiento no fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, sin duda. Un montón de palabras estúpidas de los Thorston como qué lugar preferirían para una mordedura o quemadura, comentarios contra su persona aquí y allá, miradas de molestia por ahí, Gobber intentando animarle sin éxito, Snotlout siendo patán y, por supuesto, un Gronkle que casi le mata. Al menos, aprendió la lección del día: un dragón siempre ataca para matar.

He ahí la incógnita. ¿Por qué el Furia Nocturna no le mató cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Decidió volver al bosque a buscar al dragón. Si tenía suerte no estaría tana lejos y seguiría por ahí.

Por primera vez la suerte estuvo a su favor, pues encontró al dragón en una especie de valle cerca de Punta Cuervo. Sacó su libreta rápidamente y comenzó a hacer un boceto de él, tachando una aleta de la cola al ver que solo tenía en un el tiempo logró hacerse amigo del dragón al que llamó Toothless, debido a la primera vez que le dio un pescado y descubrió que sus dientes eran retráctiles luego de creer que era chimuelo.

Era extraño, como había pasado de querer matar a esa criatura tan bella a convertirse en alguien cercano a ella y a buscar la forma de acercarse cada vez más.

Fue por Toothless que comenzó a prestar atención a las clases de Gobber. Quería conocer mejor las características del dragón.

Fue por Toothless que perdió el interés de matar dragones y consiguió el interés de querer conocerlos.

Fue por Toothless por quien pasó noches en vela investigando e intentando crearle una prótesis que le permitiera regresar al cielo.

Fue por Toothless por quien perdió el interés de ser aceptado por su gente. Después de todo, con el cariño del dragón le bastaba y le sobraba.

Fue por Toothless por quien logró conocer un mundo más dulce, esperanzador y abierto a nuevas posibilidades.

Pero, sobre todo, fue por Toothless por quien el Hiccup roto comenzó a arreglarse poco a poco y comenzó a sentir lo que era la felicidad y el… amor. Porque, por más extraño que sonase, se había sentido atraído por el dragón desde ese día en que lo encontró derribado en el bosque. Y sabía que ni siquiera los dioses aceptaban ese tipo de amor hacia alguien de otra especie, lo habían mostrado al aborrecer a Loki por tener relaciones con aquel caballo a pesar de haber sido para salvar Asgard. Pero, poco le importaba realmente. Era Hiccup después de todo, y como había dicho Astrid en aquella cena: su mayor defecto era que siempre quería hacerlo todo a su manera.

Todavía podía escuchar en su mente aquellas palabras de la rubia ese día en medio entrenamiento, cuando aún no era bueno y tuvieron que enfrentarse a ese Nadder por primera vez.

—La guerra de nuestros padres pronto pasará a ser nuestra. Decide de qué lado estas, y decídelo ya. — esas fueron las palabras que la rubia escupió con enojo luego de levantarse del suelo.

Suspiró al recordarlas, sonriendo de lado mientras acariciaba con delicadeza en cuello de Toothless, quien se veía muy alegra recostado junto a él y ronroneaba gustoso por sus mimos. ¿Qué decidiera su bando? Era obvio a quienes elegiría. Los habitantes de Berk pudieron haber sido quienes le criaron, pero su verdadero cariño estaba con esas criaturas míticas que volaban por los cielos y eran más inteligentes de lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

Por eso, al ver que la rubia lo había descubierto _in fraganti_ en el valle, hizo todo el uso de sus dones de actuación e intentó convencerle de que no hacía nada más que fabricar ropa en un vago intento por alejarla del lugar. No quería recurrir a la violencia, al menos no aún. Después de todo, fue gracias a su pregunta en aquel entrenamiento que pudo, finalmente, aclarar sus ideales y alimentar su determinación.

Claro que la chica mandó a la basura sus planes al golpearlo y provocar que Toothless apareciera en su defensa (cosa que a pesar de irritarlo por haber arruinado sus planes, hizo que se enterneciera de sobremanera y le dieran ganas de abalanzarse sobre el dragón y abrazarlo).

A pesar de todo, hizo gala de sus dotes artísticos una vez más y engañó a la chica, enseñándole un poco de su mundo a regañadientes y dejándose abrazar por ella cuando el dragón negro se puso agresivo en el aire para que ella se disculpara, descubriendo el nido de los dragones en el proceso y viéndose obligado a manipular a la chica con su fachada de niño triste para que accediera a no contar nada. Incluso tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultarla cuando le recordó que debía matar a un dragón al día siguiente y no responderle con un "Lo sé. De hecho, arruinaste mis planes de irme con mi dragón a un lugar lejano donde esta pelea sin sentido entre especies se lleva a cabo. Gracias"

Lo que definitivamente no esperaba era que la chica le golpeara y después le besara antes de irse. Y pensar que antes él moría porque algo así pasara y ahora no sentía nada. Bueno, sí, se sintió mal al ver la mirada de enojo que Toothless lanzó en la dirección donde la chica se había ido.

Rió ante la muestra de celos del dragón y se acercó a él, abrazándole.

—Descuida, no siento nada por ella ¿Si?— El gorgoreo que recibió por respuesta fue más que suficiente para él, por lo que sonrió satisfecho y se despidió del dragón, besando su trompa y permitiendo que este lamiera de forma rápida sus labios. Sonrojándose levemente por ello, pues era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan intimo en el sentido romántico. Bueno, debía agradecerle a Astrid esa muestra de afecto, pues sí que valió la pena ver a Toothless celoso y que este se abalanzara sobre él para empezar a lamerle todo el rostro al ver que sus atenciones eran bien recibidas por el castaño.

—Yo también te quiero.—respondió, dándole mimos al dragón y acurrucándose junto a él, siendo cubierto con una de las alas de Toothless.

Por supuesto que su humor casi se fue a pique cuando recordó lo que pasaría al otro día. Si los habitantes de Berk no existieran, los dragones podrían estar en paz. Sólo se debía destruir a ese dragón colosal ¿No? Por otro lado, Astrid tenía razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer mañana que debía matar a un dragón frente a toda la aldea y su padre?

Había muchas posibilidades, podía matar al dragón y sentirse mal consigo mismo por no poder salvarlo y luego no sería capaz de mirar a Toothless a los ojos. Podía no matarlo e intentar mostrarle a la aldea que los dragones no eran seres tan crueles como ellos pensaban, aunque sabiendo lo tercos que eran los vikingos, sabía que eso no serviría de nada.

Entonces lo supo.

El único factor común entre todas las posibilidades eran los habitantes de la aldea. Los que le habían traído tantas desgracias a lo largo de su vida. Podría irse y ya, pero sabía que Astrid le delataría si eso pasaba y no quería correr el riesgo de perder a Toothless ni quería lidiar con los vikingos que le buscarían y no le dejarían en paz. Así que sólo quedaba una opción viable. Una posibilidad donde él ganaría, los dragones ya no sufrirían, protegería al amor de su vida y, de paso, cobraría todas las humillaciones y desgracias que había pasado y las cuales casi logran romperlo por completo. Sí, esa era la mejor opción. Además, con la ayuda de Toothless, podría aprovechar el camuflaje nocturno de su compañero para cumplir su objetivo. Los habitantes de la isla simplemente no sabrían qué los golpeó. O quizá sí, pero no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Esa noche, antes de la ejecución pública del dragón, todos los aldeanos de Berk, morirían.

Esa noche, antes de la ejecución del dragón, él y Toothless se irían para siempre de esa isla cuyo único recuerdo alegre para él fue el haber conocido a esa magnífica criatura que logró cautivarle y mostrarle que, quizá, ser un Hiccup no era tan malo.

Esa noche, antes de la ejecución del dragón, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock ll se vengaría de todas esas personas que lo menospreciaron y lo trataron como desecho de Yak.

Esa noche, antes de la ejecución del dragón, Berk no sería más que una mancha olvidada del mapa, cuyo único recuerdo serán los gritos suplicando clemencia de aquellos que no supieron apreciar al domador del Hijo maldito de la Muerte y el Rayo.

Miró a su pareja y supo, en el momento en que sus ojos se conectaron, que Toothless estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarle. Sonrió, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su compañero.

Pronto llegaría la hora, pero, por el momento, disfrutarían un poco más de la compañía del otro antes de llevar a cabo su plan. Después de todo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y ya llevaba esperando 15 años para ese momento. Unos cuantos minutos más no harán daño a nadie. Todavía.

 _Entonces se sentó en su cama, con el pensamiento en su cabeza,_

 _Con el deseo de verlos a todos ellos muertos._

 _Pero entonces vio la luz, ganó la voluntad de luchar,_

 _Notó que la victoria estaba a la vista_

 _Pero, pronto, todos ellos verán…_

* * *

Últimamente he estado asociando todo con HTTYD, y, bueno, debía aprovechar que aún estamos en vacaciones de semana santa acá para dejar a las musas hacer lo suyo. Admito que sí me gustó el resultado, a pesar de que el final no acaba de convencerme del todo y de que originalmente iba a ser un drabble, pero se convirtió en un one-shot de más de 4100 palabras, y sin embargo, acá se ve tan pequeño...Wow.

Un pequeño spam: pronto subiré otro songfic de HTTYD, pero de más capítulos. Ahí les avisaré cuando logre subirlo.

Bueno, pueden dejar sus opiniones en un review, acepto críticas, dudas, lo que me tengan que decir.

Aclaraciones:

*Esta frase la saqué de un episodio de Race to the Edge de la primera temporada, donde Snotlout hizo una broma sobre los gemelos con esa misma frase luego de que ellos hicieran un comentario de su dragón sobre que tenía dos cerebros y un solo cuerpo.

PD: este one-shot está dedicado a los miembros de Caldo de Toothcup para el alma, especialmente a Moon Erebos quien fue la que me metió al mundo del Toothcup y a B.B. Asmodeus por aceptarme en el grupo. Espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, para todos los que se han preguntado sobre la segunda parte de este fic y para los que no(?

Ya subí la segunda parte hace un tiempo. Se llama "The Grand Final" y pueden encontrarla en mi perfil


End file.
